What If we lost
by 00laua00
Summary: "Toda historia tiene un final pero... ¿Y si éste no es el que todos esperábamos?" ROYAI
1. Capítulo 1 Todo final tiene su historia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus derechos ni copyright

 **Spoiler:** Contiene referencias directas e información esencial de la trama y final del manga

* * *

 **WHAT IF WE LOST**

" _Toda historia tiene un final pero… ¿Y si éste no es el que todos esperábamos?"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Todo final tiene su historia**

Dejó de escuchar su voz; segundos, minutos tal vez… La noción del tiempo parecía haberse rebelado a su control. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Roy estaba desorientado y perdido, aislado de la realidad.

Aún podía sentir el movimiento a su alrededor, quería descifrarlo todo, pero aquello era demasiado para alguien que apenas perdió su sentido más valioso. Podía oler el aire húmedo, el fuego, la pólvora; podía oler la sangre. ¿Ella estaba bien? Aquel olor le provocaba nauseas, le recordaba imágenes que quisiera olvidar.

Sabía que Ed había vencido, fue lo último que ella dijo. ¿Qué estaba pasando, entonces? Escuchó nuevos ruidos, armas disparando, pasos apresurados, retazos de conversación que no logró entender. Todo debería haber terminado. ¿Vencieron, no? ¿Acaso no habían acabado con aquel ser? Sintió la frustración apoderarse de su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban de impotencia, buscando a ciegas las de ella, exigiendo la única conexión que aún tenía con el mundo. Al fin ella regresó.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó, tratando de enmascarar la ansiedad que sentía— Teniente…

Sintió cómo ella agarraba su brazo, tirando de él bruscamente, moviéndose para apartarse de algo. Sin entender nada escuchó su voz.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Riza acercando el cuerpo del hombre al suyo, tambaleándose hasta recuperar el equilibro tras el leve contacto.

Se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte explosión tan cercana que pudo sentir el calor que emanaban las llamas. La adrenalina se disparó. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sentía la respiración acelerada de su teniente, podía oírla también.

—Coronel —dijo Riza casi sin voz, sin soltarle—, debe salir de aquí.

—¿Salir de aquí? —repitió desconcertado— ¿Por qué?

—No hay tiempo —insistió ella, acomodando su brazo para ayudarle a avanzar; encontrándose con la oposición del moreno.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó enfadado; se sentía impotente y confuso, reaccionando con rabia por su propia situación de desamparo— Dime qué pasa.

—Ahora no —contestó con voz entrecortada—, por favor.

—No voy a moverme hasta que… —su frase quedó inconclusa cuando una segunda explosión sonó tan cerca como para obligarle a proteger sus oídos del ruido. Se intensificaron los disparos, las voces y de fondo apenas lograba escuchar un sonido que no podía identificar. ¿Era eso un animal? ¿Quimeras?

—¡Roy, corre!

No había sido una orden, no un imperativo. Su voz teñida por la angustia y el cansancio apenas logró arrojar aquella última demanda, un último ruego para hacerle entrar en razón. Roy se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, al oírlo en aquella voz teñida de una ansiedad impropia. Desconcertado, su cuerpo obedeció; demasiado perdido para cuestionar decisión alguna. Sus pasos eran inestables y torpes, podía sentir sus pies temblorosos sin saber cómo adaptarse a aquel terreno desconocido. Apoyado sobre la espalda de su compañera, trataba de apresurar el paso, de seguir su ritmo, corriendo a ciegas sin saber dónde pisaba.

De golpe la escuchó hablar con alguien, un cruce de palabras que se perdió entre el ruido de lo que parecía un nuevo combate.

—Coronel —escuchó decir a una voz grave— puedo ayudarle a ir más rápido.

Sintió unos brazos grandes y musculosos tratando de alzarlo, inmediatamente se negó, luchando con su cuerpo; aferrándose al de ella.

—¡Suélteme! —gritó enfadado, a diferencia de los ojos su dignidad y orgullo seguían intactos— Aún puedo moverme.

—Coronel… —escuchó quejarse a la rubia.

—Está bien Hawkeye. Entonces corran, yo cubriré sus espaldas.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó Riza disconforme— Debería huir también.

Armstrong. Al fin reconoció la voz del hombre, con aquel mismo tinte de ansiedad que adornada la de ella; con un ligero temor y desconcierto. Roy no entendía que estaba pasando, por qué sus oídos se llenaban de aquel término inaceptable ¿Huir? ¿Huir de qué? ¿Por qué?

—Vayan hacia el sud —dijo Armstrong entre explosiones—, nos reuniremos en Dublith. Tenemos que salir de Central.

—Los demás… —empezó a quejarse Mustang, entendiendo al fin la conversación, pero el rubio lo cortó.

—Debemos huir por separado —explicó el rubio con prisa—, será más difícil que nos atrapen así. Ahora corran. ¡No hay tiempo!

—Gracias —susurró Riza, recolocando el cuerpo del hombre sobre el suyo—. Vamos a movernos, coronel.

Corrían. De nuevo corrían huyendo de algo que él desconocía, algo que asustaba a su teniente, al comandante Armstrong, algo que asustaba a aquellos que vieron el infierno con sus ojos. Su cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas, desorientada, sin más referencia que el cuerpo de su teniente, su respiración acelerada y el ruido de batalla que los rodeaba. Estaba cansado, cansado de correr, de tropezar, de luchar por mantener un equilibrio que parecía querer abandonarlo en cualquier momento. Le dolía escuchar los leves quejidos de ella, luchando por no evidenciar el dolor y esfuerzo que suponía cargar con el peso del hombre. Estaba enfadado pero, sobre todo, frustrado e impotente por no poder hacer nada, por ser verdaderamente inútil.

Al fin, sus cuerpos se desplomaron; agotados. Podía escuchar sus respiraciones aceleradas y el sonido de su propio corazón palpitando más fuerte que nunca, tratando de controlar el ritmo y recuperar el aliento. No sabía dónde estaba pero apenas se escuchaba el ruido de disparos, el sonido residual de explosiones aisladas; no más gritos. El viento se sentía frío, contrastando con la temperatura de su propio cuerpo, con el sudor que empapaba su frente. Cayó sobre un suelo duro que parecía piedra. Aún estaban en la ciudad.

—Hawkeye —dijo sin voz, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo

—Puede descansar —se limitó a contestar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó ignorando sus palabras, ávido por saber.

La escuchó tomar aire.

—Coronel —empezó sabiendo que debía responder, le debía una explicación antes de seguir avanzando—, alguien dentro del ejército esperó nuestra acción contra los homúnculos para contraatacar, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa.

Su voz sonaba firme, inexpresiva, una voz entrenada para informar a un superior en los peores escenarios. Pero la conocía demasiado, eran demasiados años como para no notar el cansancio, el leve temblor al final de cada frase, la duda al escoger sus palabras…

—Edward venció al homúnculo, Alphonse y él han recuperado sus cuerpos y ambos están bien —aclaró Riza, sintiendo la tensión en el cuerpo del hombre—, los médicos estaban por llegar cuando han empezado los disparos. Hemos intentado cubrirnos y ver de dónde provenía el ataque pero no había tiempo, eran demasiados.

—¿Quién nos ha atacado? —preguntó impaciente.

—No lo sé señor, parecían quimeras —ambos permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, él analizando la nueva información mientras ella trataba de coger fuerzas y ordenar todo lo que había sucedido—. Hohenheim gritó que debíamos huir, Edward protestó pero enseguida empezaron las explosiones. Esos seres visten uniforme militar, algunos atacan con alquimia, son más agiles y parecen más humanos…

Roy se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello. ¿Eran capaces de usar la alquimia? ¿Más humanos?

—Sigue –su voz sonó dura. Ella lo ignoró.

—No podíamos detener el ataque, huir era la mejor opción. Los heridos debíamos abandonar el lugar de inmediato mientras el resto ha tratado de ganar tiempo —contó algo titubeante, sintiendo el cansancio acumulado por el esfuerzo y la pérdida de sangre. De haber podido hacerlo, el coronel hubiese visto su rostro pálido y el tinte oscuro bajo los ojos— Mientras nos alejábamos hemos hablado con Armstrong y nos ha indicado el lugar donde dirigirnos.

—Lo recuerdo —la cortó bruscamente, cansado de escuchar, frustrado al oír aquellas palabras.

—Eso es todo lo que sé Coronel —confesó—. Ahora debemos ir al sud.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó impaciente, sin esconder su malestar.

—No lo sé, señor, deberían dirigirse hacia Dublith.

Roy se llevó la mano hasta los ojos, frotándolos con desespero mientras intentaba serenarse. Demasiada información, demasiadas cosas que asimilar. Todo parecía venirse abajo, todo en cuanto luchó durante años, todos sus esfuerzos tratando de salvar aquel país nacido en desgracia. Incluso su cuerpo lo abandonaba en el peor momento, dejándolo indefenso e inútil, incapaz de razonar, de decidir, de actuar. Jamás, nunca jamás se sintió tan perdido y desamparado. Había fracasado; les había fallado.

—Coronel —escuchó su voz en un susurro—, debemos seguir o nos alcanzaran.

Sonrió irónico; tan sólo intentaban salvar a ese maldito país y fracasaron. Nunca fueron unos cobardes, nunca antes se dieron la vuelta en una pelea para huir, Roy Mustang nunca abandonaba a sus hombres ni a su país para esconderse y mantenerse a salvo. Sus puños temblaban; difícilmente podía contener esa rabia e impotencia que sentía.

—Maldita sea Riza ¿Qué hemos hecho? —gritó al aire; alejándose bruscamente— ¡No sabemos nada, los demás podrían estar muertos! Edward... Alphonse… Armstrong… ¡Armstrong puede haber muerto; lo dejamos atrás!

Ella no respondió.

—Tenemos que volver y sacar a todo el mundo de allí, tengo que salvarlos… —balbuceó tratando de orientarse, buscando alguna forma de acallar aquel sentimiento amargo de impotencia y culpabilidad.

—¿Cómo les salvará? No puede hacer nada —apenas sin voz; la crudeza de aquellas palabras le paralizó. Era necesario, debía comprender la situación— .Tiene heridas en ambas manos, perdió el sentido de la vista, dígame, coronel ¿Cómo piensa proteger a los demás cuando no puede ver que está sucediendo a su alrededor? No puede si quiera salvarse a sí mismo…

—¿Es mejor huir? —interrumpió incapaz de soportar aquel envite de verdad— Mi deber es morir cómo un perro protegiendo a los demás antes que dar la espalda y correr con la cola entre las piernas mientras ellos siguen luchando. Podríamos haberlo intentado y ni siquiera nos diste esa oportunidad —recriminó buscándola en su oscuridad— ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡No somos cobardes!

—Mi deber es protegerle, coronel —dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

—¡Riza, basta ya! —le gritó vencido finalmente por la frustración, la situación le estaba superando— Aún estamos a tiempo de volver, juntos podemos hacer frente a esas criaturas y asegurarnos que los demás han salido de allí…

—Lo siento, no puedo… —le cortó sin poder añadir nada más. Su cuerpo se desplomó.

—¿Riza? —cuestionó al oír el peso de la rubia caer sobre el suelo de piedra— Por favor, Riza, contesta.

Un temor más grande se apoderó de él. Con sus manos buscaba el rostro de la chica, acariciándolo al principio, sacudiéndolo con fuerza intentando hacerla recuperar el sentido. Nada. Se aferró a ella, abrazándola contra su pecho, enterrando su rostro en su largo y dorado cabello. No podía ser, otra vez no...

—Riza… Por favor… —repetía una y otra vez, balanceando ambos cuerpos. Era inútil; llovía— Lo siento… No me dejes, te necesito —susurró desesperado, reviviendo aquella agonía una segunda vez— Te necesito… Por favor…

Ella no contestó, tampoco se movió. Sus ojos seguían cerrados y su respiración cada vez sonaba más débil e inestable. Mei lo había advertido, tan sólo habían ganado algo de tiempo, pero su estado seguía siendo crítico. La herida aún sellada adornaba su delicado cuello pero el daño permanecía allí. Había perdido mucha sangre y el esfuerzo de mantenerlos a salvo había acabado de consumir sus últimas energías.

—Por favor… Ahora no, no puedo ayudarte ahora… maldita sea… Lo siento mucho Riza… ¡Riza! —gritó su nombre desesperado.

Había dejado de respirar.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

Es algo distinto a lo que he escrito hasta ahora, es también una historia más larga que quiero y me apetece elaborar, pero hace años que esta idea va rondando mi cabeza y me obligué a no demorarla más.

Espero poder recibir vuestro feedback a través de los reviews, me interesa especialmente porque estoy abandonando mi zona de confort cómo escritora de One shoots o Drables (dónde me siento más cómoda).

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 2 Refuerzos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus derechos ni copyright

 **Spoiler:** Contiene referencias directas e información esencial de la trama y final del manga

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Refuerzos**

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada, sintiendo el aire húmedo y frío llenar sus pulmones de nuevo, como si acabara de despertar tras una agónica pesadilla. Sentía el sudor frío empañando su rostro, algunas gotas resbalando por su cuello y un intenso dolor por todo el cuerpo con cada exhalación. Tenía frío, tiritaba, y su mente luchaba por seguir ignorando todo a su alrededor. Estaba confusa y desorientada.

—Riza… por favor…

Escuchó una voz cansada y perdida, sintió el calor de un cuerpo pegado al suyo, unos brazos rodeándola y su mano reposando sobre su mejilla.

Empezó a recordar lo que había sucedido, empezó a entender lo qué estaba pasando.

—Respira —dijo el hombre en un susurro casi inaudible, aliviado. Estrechando el abrazo la acercó más a su cuerpo, notando cada respiración sobre su pecho.

Ella cerró los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel pequeño momento, dejando que él la protegiera en ese instante. Se agarró a su cintura, aumentando el contacto entre ambos. Necesitaba aquel calor pero por encima de todo, necesitaba por unos instantes olvidarse de todo aquello. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelinegro, encajando su rostro contra su cuello. Quería ignorarlo todo, quería borrar todo lo que pasó tras derrotar a lo Homúnculos, quería estar fuerte para protegerlo… Él apoyó su rostro sobre su cabeza, acercó los labios pero se detuvo. Ella cerró los ojos y se acurrucó aún más en su regazo.

—Estás despierta. —dijo para sí— Pensé que…

No pudo terminar aquella afirmación.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó ella cerrando los ojos, tratando de descansar.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad, desorientado y sin referencias aquellos minutos se hicieron eternos.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, había tanto de que hablar, tanto que discutir, que empezar esa conversación les resultaba fatigoso. Aun se escuchaba alguna explosión lejana, fácil de ignorar, parecían momentáneamente a salvo, pero hablar requería poner palabras a esas sensaciones y emociones que no estaban preparados para exponer, no abiertamente, no estando tan cansados y agotados como se encontraban en aquel instante.

Pasaron unos minutos sin decir nada, callando sus miedos, su malestar, silenciando los reproches, la inseguridad y el dolor. Escuchaban los ruidos de explosiones y de algunos gritos, también el sonido del viento que embestía cada vez con más fuerza. En algún momento lo notó tensarse, reaccionando al grito desesperado de alguien en plena lucha, reaccionando a su instinto de protección. Podían herirlo, dejarlo ciego e indefenso, pero jamás conseguirían apagar aquella llama que prendía en pro de los demás, de su gente. Roy tenía muchos defectos, ella los conocía bien, pero era esa convicción tan noble y a la vez ingenua la que despertó algo dentro de ella que jamás podría definir. Él encendió en ella una llama que había dejado de prender, abrió una puerta que creía cerrada y le regaló un motivo por el que luchar.

—Debía protegerle, coronel, —susurró para él— no podíamos seguir allí.

—Lo sé.

—Aun así no puede perdonárselo. —añadió la rubia.

Sintió la tensión en el cuerpo del hombre, el leve temblor en sus manos tratando de controlar la rabia e impotencia producida por aquella certera sentencia. Riza observó su rostro, el gesto fruncido, la tensión en la marcada mandíbula y unos labios luchando por encerrar las palabras que gritaban por salir. Quería entenderle, necesitaba hacerlo. Buscó sus ojos separándose levemente de su cuerpo, incorporándose lo suficiente para poder observarlo bien, sin saber qué esperaba encontrar en ellos. Los miró directamente, tan sólo unos segundos, obligada a bajar la vista casi al instante. Vacía, así estaba su mirada, sin brillo, sin calor, sin fuego… y aun así sus ojos parecían quemarle. Su cuerpo se desplomó de nuevo sobre el muchacho, tratando de controlar la batalla que acababa de estallar en su interior. Allí no había nada. Culpabilidad, rabia, impotencia… un ejército de emociones luchaba por arrebatarle el autocontrol. Él lo notó pero no dijo nada, no iba a preguntar, no ahora. Ambos estaban demasiado débiles, agotados y heridos como para afrontar la carga emocional que la situación actual implicaba. También sabían que aquel instante de pausa debía terminar pronto si querían salir de allí con vida, sus posibilidades eran pocas pero debían intentarlo, tenían que concentrar las fuerzas restantes y ponerse en marcha.

—Debemos movernos, pronto nos alcanzarán y no podemos hacerles frente en nuestra situación. —justificó la rubia, aun con la voz afectada.

—¿Puede levantarse? —preguntó, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

—Sí, tenemos que avanzar y alejarnos lo máximo posible de aquí. ¿Cómo llegaremos a Dublith?

Notó el brazo del hombre rodeando su cintura, posicionándose a su lado, de ese modo podía sujetarla mejor si se sentía débil o volvía a perder el conocimiento.

—Hay que evitar ser vistos, —dijo jocoso al percatarse de su propia ironía— deberíamos buscar un lugar donde poder tratar nuestras heridas y cambiar de apariencia, de ese modo les haremos más difícil reconocernos y podremos avanzar hacia el punto de encuentro. Debemos ir rápido antes que el enemigo controle también los pueblos más cercanos y…

Ambos se paralizaron al escuchar algo acercándose, la sangre se les heló por unos segundos y los sentidos se agudizaron al instante. Pasos rápidos, no parecían humanos, tampoco sonaba cómo el ruido producido por aquellas criaturas. Riza apuntó su arma en dirección al sonido, escuchaba una respiración familiar a lo lejos, un leve jadeo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ve algo? —preguntó ansioso

—Silencio —le ordenó en voz baja.

Aguardaron unos instantes más, el sonido no cesaba y la criatura parecía estar cada vez más cerca. Riza se adelantó unos metros, tratando de localizar el punto exacto por dónde debería aparecer aquella amenaza. Los pasos se detuvieron de golpe y sonó un ladrido, fuerte y claro. La tensión se desplomó de golpe y ambos sonrieron.

—Hayate —gritó Riza, escuchando la respuesta del can, quien apareció ladrando tras las rocas donde se escondían.

Algo sucio, con polvo por todo su cuerpo y un pequeño rasguño en la pata, Black Hayate se abalanzó sobre su dueña, recibiendo un sincero abrazo de ésta. Por un instante un sentimiento de felicidad y alivio invadió su cuerpo. El perro se movía contento, saltando entre sus brazos, sacudiendo la cola, dando lametazos al aire tratando de acertar sobre el rostro de la rubia. Era imposible controlar la energía y alegría del can tras el reencuentro. Roy podía sentir el ajetreo, la energía de ambos, el gimoteo del animal incapaz de contener la emoción. Sonrió desde lejos, apartado, sonrió a pesar del vació que sentía en su interior. ¿Siempre se sentiría así, tan apartado del mundo, tan fuera de lugar? ¿Era ese el castigo real, el precio a pagar por intentar salvarlos a todos y fracasar? Sintió una sensación húmeda en sus dedos, se sobresaltó al principio pero enseguida buscó la cabeza del perro, dando manotazos al aire. Riza se percató de la dificultad, el perro no estaba quieto y Roy no podía seguir el ritmo sin ver los movimientos del animal. Se acercó y sin decir nada dirigió la mano del coronel hasta su objetivo, guiándole hasta la posición correcta. El moreno tampoco mencionó nada, acarició al perro, notando el tacto suave y caliente, a pesar de todo se alegró por reencontrarse con el fiel animal.

—Bienvenido Black Hayate —dijo con un tono agridulce que llamó la atención de la mujer.

—¿Coronel? —cuestionó sin poder entender, sin poder cruzar sus miradas en segundos y comprender.

—Ahora que estamos todos debemos ponernos en marcha, no hay tiempo.

—Sí, señor.

Decidieron dirigirse a una zona algo alejada y boscosa, difícil de transitar para ellos en su condición, pero infinitamente más segura que una vía principal. No podían arriesgarse a caminar por mejores caminos o carreteras, serían un objetivo demasiado fácil. Avanzaron en silencio, la temperatura bajaba con el sol, pronto iba a anochecer. Roy caminaba torpemente sin poder evitar tropezar y desequilibrarse con las piedras, raíces y desniveles del terreno. Riza apenas podía avanzar sin hacer breves descansos a cada rato, mucho menos controlar los pasos del moreno. Se sentía débil y dolorida, tiritando por el frío y el cansancio. Black Hayate les acompañaba cojeando levemente por su rasguño, husmeando y comprobando que iban en buena dirección. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y les observaba de soslayo, el animal se percató que algo no estaba bien, estaban demasiado heridos y algo había cambiado desde la última vez que los vio.

Su objetivo era llegar a una pequeña ciudad dormitorio cercana a Central, una ciudad les garantizaba un mayor anonimato que los pequeños pueblos más cercanos al centro, pero el esfuerzo para llegar al lugar era mayor, así como su desgaste físico; el camino era largo y fatigoso. Black Hayate ladró nervioso, ignorando un reproche del moreno, estaban muy cerca pero seguían parados bajo el cobijo de unos troncos caídos. Riza apenas lograba mantenerse en pie y su visión empezaba a nublarse, decidieron alargar aquel descanso pero su cuerpo parecía rebelarse al esfuerzo al que le estaban sometiendo. Ella misma sugirió parar allí un momento, sabía que tenía fiebre y su condición difícilmente mejoraría pero si seguía andando iba a caer desplomada en cualquier momento y eso podría generar más problemas aún. Acurrucada en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre los muslos del moreno, cerró los ojos lamentando su estado.

—Lo siento, —dijo con una voz áspera impropia— sólo unos minutos, sólo necesito unos minutos más…

—No debe disculparse, teniente, —contestó el hombre mientras comprobaba por enésima vez la alta temperatura de la joven— yo tampoco puedo conseguir la ayuda que necesita en estas circunstancia. Siga hablando, siga conmigo.

—Me duele —se quejó, cerrando los ojos, evadiéndose así de todo a su alrededor. Tan solo quería dormir un poquito…

—No. Abra los ojos, no puede dormir. —dijo asustado, golpeando con suavidad la mejilla de la joven, notando el calor que emanaban— Siga conmigo, aquí.

—Estoy… cansada… —susurró, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más lejano.

—¡Hawkeye te lo ordeno, es una orden! —gritó Mustang nervioso, agarró el cuerpo de la chica y con cuidado la acomodó hasta quedar sentada. Ella abrió los ojos unos segundo para desvanecerse de nuevo, casi al instante— ¿Teniente? ¿Riza?... Otra vez no… Riza, por favor, no más… ¡Joder, despierta!

Dominado por la impotencia trató de mantener el control, comprobó que aún respiraba, que aún tenía pulso, trató de todas las formas de despertarla, de hacerle recuperar la consciencia pero su cuerpo parecía haber llegado al límite. Estaba solo, solo y ciego en medio de cualquier lugar y era el único que podía ayudarla. Se esforzó por mantener la calma, Riza seguía respirando, la situación era crítica pero no decisiva, debía pensar rápido y encontrar una solución. Mientras trataba de ordenar su mente escuchó al perro ladrar, acercándose a la chica. Por unos instantes lo había olvidado, era tan fácil ignorar y olvidar aquello que no podía ver… Cerró los ojos por inercia, frunció el ceño mientras barajaba rápidamente todas las opciones posibles, todas las jugadas que podía realizar con la nueva pieza en juego. Murmuró en voz baja para él mismo, llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla, frotándola nerviosamente y de golpe abrió los ojos. Lo tenía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó la chaqueta militar y arrancó un trozo de tela de la manga de su camisa lo bastante grande, mordió una de sus manos con todas sus fuerzas, soltando la rabia y frustración que sentía en ese momento, tratando de reabrir la herida que Wrath le asestó al obligarlo a abrir la puerta. Enseguida empezó a sangrar de nuevo, cuando notó el sabor metálico en su boca corrió a manchar la tela con su propia sangre.

—¡Hayate, toma! —gritó sin pensarlo, sin saber exactamente donde se encontraba el animal— Busca ayuda, ve a la ciudad, al pueblo, donde haga falta pero trae a alguien ahora mismo.

El perro se acercó, oliendo el trozo de tela, entendiendo al instante la orden del moreno. Lo agarró bruscamente, quitándoselo de las manos y sin más arrancó a correr bosque a través. Roy lo escuchó abandonar velozmente el lugar, confiaba en el animal, debía confiar en él. Era su única oportunidad.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Ante todo disculparme por el retraso, ha sido una espera demasiado larga así que solo puedo agradecer a quienes sigan leyendo y confiando en mí historia.

Me siento con muchas ganas de retomar y terminar éste proyecto que inicié tiempo atrás y espero que los próximos capítulos, así cómo éste, sea de vuestro agrado.

Espero recibir vuestras reviews con opiniones y críticas constructivas, así cómo para poder valorar el interés que pueda seguir generando la historia.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
